Ten Hours
by MakotoKino
Summary: It's my first yaoi featuring Duo and Heero. Oh and Relena bashing. Flames, go ahead I don't care
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing and I am not making a profit out of this   
fic so find some other people to sue and I am only a poor 13 yrs old teen so I am   
poor.  
  
Author's note: Hi minna-san sorry to take so long to finish another fic but this is my first yaoi  
so be nice. I promised myself that I am gonna write a yaoi as soon as I am 13yrs   
old so now I am and R&R *victory dancing* oh and thankx AnimeCat for encouraging   
me to write this I own you big time and faye, whom I will always thankx for my fics cause she can help me get through any kind of writer's block. Oh and last thankx to the reviewers who had reviewed my last fic SailorGundam but I am not contiunating that series because people WERE NOT reviewing it so please review it this time for the sake of me. I am not gonna write more unless people review it. Oh and flames are accepted because you would only be laughed at I will personally hack into your computer and delete all your files. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH well enjoy.  
Makto Kino  
Dec. 8th, 2000  
Ten Hours Part 1  
  
  
Heero Yuy is sitting on a shuttle, a little excited, and a little bit confused of how the heck he got into this mess.  
  
  
He saw a bunch of seemingly rich people entering the shuttle. He suspected that if any those two hundred people is actually interested in the sport call tennis. Really, tennis could be intresting if the pros are playing. But Heero doesn't really like that sport much, the thing that he is interested is going to Itatly and that's it. It's not that he doesn't like Rome, ever since they rebuilt the old ancient city of Rome. The upper class citizen of L1 doesn't go to L4 to have fun or go to L2 to talk about business. They instead go to earth as important people or go to events that would build a good relationship between the colonies and Earth.  
  
  
Heero is not some rich kid or even a business man. He is just someone that the upper class citizens of the colonies like, whenever there is some kind of important event he is always invited. He lived in the thin line betwenn upper middle class and upper class. He like the lifestyle that it provided but also hate to social with rich people.  
  
  
"Oh, hi Heero! I can't believe that I have to sit in the common area!" Quatre Winner half joke half fumeing. ( Sorry if I had bash Q-chan a little but I can't help it.) "The first class seats had been all booked by the business men from Earth. Colonies citizens can't even get one seat!"  
  
  
Of course Quatre is angry, he would never sit in business class. But in this situation, money isn't the problem here. It is the business men from Earth who thinks that they are better than the citizens of the colonies. Quatre could buy anything he wants with an unlimited amount of money from his business. Hell, he can buy his own colony if he wants to.  
  
  
  
Quatre excused himself to find some other people who would listen to him complainning. Heero saw people who are persidents of banks, CEO of big companies, their wifves, kids, and friends are all on the shuttle. They also have moive stars, 20/20, and people from newspaper. And some unknown women and men, they are like Heero, not friends, or the people who cover the news. They are only some handsome and beautiful faces teens or they are in the mid 20s. The sweet deserts of the upperclass community.   
  
  
Heero's seat is pretty good, on the side of the shuttle where there are windows to look at, at least you are not in the center. But good thing that L1 is near Earth so it would only take 20min max to get there. Not a long time compare to L5.  
  
  
"Duo, why don't we sit here?" the friend of Wufei, a very famous business man, is talking to a girl, wait a very attracted boy who is about Heero's age maybe a year or so younger. Heero lifted his head, and saw that it is Wufei's son, he had just moved to L1 like a week ago. Heero has never been introduce to him, only has saw him in some of the dances. He remember, he usually doesn't remember who's who's daughter/son except for that really annoying girl name Relena Darlin or was it Peacecraft? Maybe is because of what Duo has that glow within him and the things that he wear which is very umm.... unusual. All the things that he wear doesn't looks like money can buy, infact it looks like it made from grace, unlike Relena's. Who doesn't know how to wear silk and buy clothes? It is just that the colthes match perfectly like it is made only for him. The upperclass's wonmen doesn't know how to match clothes, everytime Heero saw them, he would rather spent a day in the dampster or puke. Who doesn't know how to buy clothes from Europe? It's just that some people doesn't know how to buy colthes that would match them, maybe is because their taste in fashion is only in famour lablea and designers. They don't even know what's good and what's bad as long as it is from Europe.   
  
  
Heero knows because he is a top photographer for famous designers, super models he had work with in his stideo. All his works are famous, if the model doesn't have the grace for the colthes he would make them have grace when you see his pictures. Of crouse, it is because of Heero's childhood and the talent that he has ever since he was born.  
  
  
Duo is sat about a seat away from Heero. Heero thought that if only people would introduce him to this pretty boy then it would be heaven for him. Too bad the filght is only 20min long which gave him little chance to talk to this hansome young man. If only is a filght to L5 which would take at least 20hours. If Heero is acting nice, a 20hour filght would be unforgettable to any human both men and women.. But 20mins! Heero glance at Duo at the corner of his eyes and sigh at the sight of the hansome youny man with a braid that's at least 3feet long.  
  
  
Heero was seated between 2 women, one is Relena and the other is someone that he doesn't know. Both of them dress like they are on a broadway show, Relena was wearing 4in high heels and the other was wearing 2in leather boots. Heero has always hated those kind of women.  
  
  
When Relena was seated, she begin asking Heero with a very whiny voice, "Heero, when are you gonna take pictures of me? And are you going to take me on a date? Oh and the pictures that you had just published are really pretty........"  
  
  
"Relena, I can't. I only take pictures of super models. I don't do others." Relena is not bad looking but he just can't stand her voice. And you can barely make out her eyes becauuse of how much makeup she wore.   
  
  
Duo turned his heart shape face around and look at Heero for a moment and smile at him with an hint of understanding in his violent eyes. And Duo turn back again.  
  
  
Heero waswatching Duo constantly, he knows that Heero was watching him but he didn't even filch.  
  
  
Heero thought, "If only is 20hours! Damn filght!"  
  
  
The filght attendent's voice suddenly appear out of no where, "Please take the traveling bag under your sit out, in there are yout dinners. Please remember to take it with you after you have landed."  
  
  
Heero looked at his watch, it's only 5:10, that might be for the tennis game. But the tennis game doesn't even start till 7:00.  
  
  
Everyone was get thier bags like a persent. The bag held a bottle of red wine and another bottle of white wine, a can of coke, rost beef sandwhich, some kind of seafood, and an apple...... Heero deeper and their are even a fork and a knife. But where's the chopsticks? And Heero sneak a glance at Duo who is still looking at the traveling bag. Duo seems delighted at the food but when Heero was still looking, Heero noice something unusual about Duo. As Heero had remember, Chang Wufei is Chinese than how come Duo looks American? Propably adopted.  
  
  
"You can't find your chopsticks right?"  
  
  
Heero was both shock and excited that Duo had finally talk to him but how the heck did he knows that he want chopstcicks?  
  
  
Of course Duo had notice the hansome Japanese boy at the dances, who didn't? His friends told him that this Heero Yuy was that his name? Oh yes is Heero Yuy likes to yell at the models, if they made him angry, he would use a deathgalre on them. Once he had even said Omae o Korosu to the models. The models would cry and talk to their agents about him but they would still listen to him. Once this model was having a swimsuit photo session with Heero, he pour water on her hair and ask her to make a cat's face. She doesn't seems to get it so that got Heero really angry. He told her that she is both stupid and ugly, her brain seems to be her chest. They model got mad at him and so they got the photo that Heero need and never talk to each other again.  
  
  
Duo seems to have taken interest to that seemingly cold hansome young man for a long time. He doesn't like females ever since he was little for some reason and his dad has always rejected as being gay.  
  
  
Heero turn and ask Duo, "Mr. Chang that's your name right? What's the bus that you are gonna take?" There are 4 buses at the airport waiting for the guests to arrive. The host kept reminding them that when you got there, you must go to the bus you are assign to.  
  
  
"Number 2. And my last name is Maxwell not Chang. Wufei is not my dad I am adopted. What about you?"  
  
  
Heero seems disappionted. "Number 1. Do you think that we could ask people to switch? I want to sit with you."  
  
  
"No. If we switch then they would get confuse."  
  
  
Heero nodded, "I would find you."  
  
  
Duo smiled and thought of how stupid this other man sound like.  
  
  
The shuttle landed at 5:20. The women that were wearing high heels or boots seems a little bit disgusted that they need to carry there own bags. And they all try to keep their faces as clam as possible and try to look graceful infront of other people.  
  
  
Relena's whiny voice was heard again, "It's too heavy Heero."  
  
  
Heero annoyed her completely this time.  
  
  
Whiny little princess is the only one thing he can't stand. Why should I help her? He only likes to take pictures of models not whiny little princess. Heero was a little suprised at himself. He doesn't want to be in the upper class community, and he has no intention of marry them either. He only wants a smart soul mate who can understand him no matter what gender they are in. His salary can afford anything he desires. And plus, he can't stand to use women's money for the rest of his life. He is always the one that pays. This time when he went to Earth, is because Quatre invited him. First class seats with tickets to the game coats less than 1000 credits. And his business class seats are about 500 cridets. Since is a small amoount of money, he let Quatre pay for him and is he wanted to buy the tickets, he can't since he is not in the upper class community.   
  
  
Heero was watching Duo getting into Bus Number 2. After he was sure that Duo was on than he went on his own bus and found a seat for himself.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well do you like it? It didn't end there yet! Tell me how you feel and I would be   
so happy if you review it.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. So don't sue me and if you are bore and want to sue somebody  
then sue someone else cause you'll lose more money by sueing me and I am not making  
a profit from this fic. It is just something that I wrote when I was bore.  
  
  
Author's note: Hi again minna-san! REVIEW people only 2 people review the fic last time and if   
you don't then I won't contiue. I swear I won't unless some of you review it! Well  
here's part 2 of my first yaoi fic that I have the gusts to published it and it's  
call Ten Hours, 1x2. And I think it would be a good idea if you had read the first  
part before reading this cause you won't know what's happening if you don't. And   
please excuse me for my typos because my keyboard is really screwed. It's also   
because I can't spell *sob*. And Relena bashing like most of my other fics. So if   
you want to flame then go ahead cause I don't personally care much you will only   
be laugh at and your computer would miss some of its files. R&R tell me how you   
think cause it doesn't take that long to write a review! Ja ne and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Makoto Kino  
Ten Hours Part 2  
Dec 10th, 2000  
  
  
"Right now we will drive around the anicent city of Rome for some sight seeing...." the attendent of the bus was talking with a Italian accent in English.  
  
  
Italian accent? Oh yeah I am in Rome. Heero went to college in Washington University. (It's in Seattle, WA) He has a big Japanese accent even though he spent most of his life in America. In L1 having a Japanese accent was a good thing becuase most of the people living there are Japanese. But on Earth, he doesn't think so since America is still the most powerful country on Earth. (Waving an American flag and grinning like an idiot).  
  
  
I don't wanna go sight seeing! I want to see Duo not stupid sights! They sun has almost set, and the city of Rome doesn't seems to have any street lights on, it's getting hard to see around here. Heero only saw a narrow street with really old houses that looks like it's gone to fall at any sceond, they went by a temple like building.... The sky is getting darker by the minute, all Heero wanted to do right now is to find Duo. Duo, the mtsyerious yet beauitful young man that Heero hadn't even know very well.  
  
  
The bus stop at a main road, "Would everybody please to go the tennis count to eat your dinner that has been provided for you at the shuttle....."  
  
  
Dinner? Everyone of them glance at the bag that they had been holding and went into the count.  
  
  
The place was only lid by a sodium vapor lamp, the sky itself is showing the color of Heero's eyes. Everyone of them was walking around aimlessly to find a sit for themsleves. There aren't enough chairs for everyone of them so they just get sitted right after they saw the chair. Heero was standing alone at the stairs trying to find Duo. But is already dark so Heero just sat down and took out the bottle of red wine (I am not sure they can drink but I like that is romanic *sweatdrop*)  
  
  
Just when Heero was about to open the bottle he sense another person was sitting right by him.  
  
  
"Duo!" Heero didn't even saw the face of the person and he had already shouted Duo's name.  
  
  
"I am Relena! Please take some pictures of me Heero?" Duo as usual was joking around.  
  
  
"Do you need a table, chairs, anything? I will get it if you want."  
  
  
"I like sitting at the stairs don't you?"  
  
  
Heero sense that as if he knows, he doesn't have that much time.  
  
  
"Duo... sorry, I didn't tell you my name yet. Should I call you Mr. Maxwell or just Duo?"   
  
  
"I won't call you Mr. Yuy, I'll call you Heero or Hee-chan if you like. So don't call me Mr.Maxwell or even Maxwell. Just call me Duo ok?"   
  
  
"Duo, at first I thought that I came here to watch a tennis game but now I am not so sure anymore..."  
  
  
"Heero, Shinigami gave us a suprise. I thought that it's gonna be so boring when I got on the plane... Look at the food here, it's just gross!" Duo got out an apple.  
  
  
Heero was memorized by the way Duo was eating his apple, the movement was very little but it's so so he doesn't know. (Well I don't know either so help me and maybe I'll change it *sweatdrop*)  
  
  
"Duo, you would be a very famous model if you want."  
  
  
"Don't be kidding me Hee-chan. I hate taking pictures and I don't want to be a model either."  
  
  
At this time, you could hear Quatre's voice trying to find Trowa, his ummm... wife. (?)  
  
  
"Can you turn on more lights?"  
  
  
"ok... let me try. I think there's still one more light in here."  
  
  
They were trying to find it for ten minutes but they still can't find the switch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hehehe... I am bad right? I know I know I shouldn't have let a ciffhanger again but I can't write the whole story and Relena isn't in here yet I was planning to put her in this chapter but can't find a space for her and I want to bash her too *sob*. Ok so please REVIEW this time for me please *puppy eyes* and it's a bit short but's I'll make it up to you next time with a stupid long chapter I am just lazy today. Ja na! REVIEW or I won't contiue.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so don't sue me. But if you want to sell me the rights of   
Gundam Wing then I would be happy to buy it for 1thousand dallors.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: *sign* nobody is reviewing *sob* why aren't you people reviewing? I didn't do   
anything wrong right? Well here's part 3 a very long part and Yaoi hint and Relena   
bashing. Oh there might be a make out sence between Duo and Heero so be fore warn.  
I still don't know why you people didn't review I think is a good story cause I   
had spent 3 days writing this and I write really fast so I usually finish a fic in  
less than 3 hours. But review please *puppy eyes*  
  
  
  
  
Makoto Kino  
Ten Hours Part 3  
Dec. 11th, 2000  
  
  
  
Heero doesn't care even though Quatre was one of his best friend. He was too fasinated by the creature infront of him as he is drinking his wine. It is also because Duo is very talkive and all Heero could do is smile everytime Duo look at him as if asking Heero to talk. Heero was at his third glass of wine and still all he could do was sit there letting Duo do the talking.  
  
  
"Attention every one...." The voice of the bus attentant was blaring out of the speaker, "Right now is 6:20 P.M.. Would everyone please walk to the tennis count!"   
  
  
Everyone was busy stuffing their dinner into their bag.   
  
  
Heero was now holding Duo's bag thinking that if he is still holding it then Duo wouldn't run away.  
  
  
Heero use one hand holding the bags while using his free hand to lead Duo to the tennis count. He had even forgotten to find Quatre and his umm... wife Trowa. And all the 200 here all look like they are running for their lives. As Heero and Duo were sitted. Trowa suddenly appear out of no where along with Quatre. (That's kinda freaky.) Trowa gave Heero a nod and Quatre said hi. And they all turn to Duo and said, "Hi Duo!"  
  
  
"Heero, go tell the people here that this is the most handsome pick pocket out there k? Me and Trowa has something to do." (Something to do. *ponder* echi thoughts appear)  
  
  
"You are a pick pocket?" Heero ask curiously.  
  
  
"Hai. Even if my gardian is a very famous business man doesn't mean that I can have whatever I want. Growing up in L2's street was rough."  
  
  
"And that means you are?"  
  
  
"I just moved to L1 and one month ago I was still living in L2's street. Wufei was really nice to me to take me it."  
  
  
Duo just hate talking about his past. All his pain was in his past. Father Maxwell, Solo, and Sister Helen was all in his past. And that freak out a lot of people to think that such a hansome young man was a street rat scare them away.  
  
  
"Duo is a good thing you were in L2 and living in the street unlike these people here who never know what life is about when you can't get where ever you want."  
  
  
"That's nothing. You have to do whatever you have to do to survie right?"  
  
  
"Hai. I like people like you who knows what they are talking about."  
  
  
"Really Heero! You like me?" Duo was blushing furiously from the last remark.  
  
  
"Hai. I know what life is like when you are living in the street. I go everywhere just to take pictures of models. From Earth to the colonies. Tomorrow I have to go to L5 to take pictures of Balestra's new perfume." (I love Balertra's colthes! I am wearing his tee-shirt right now!)  
  
  
"Balestra has a perfume?"  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
"I love Balestra's colthing line. His style is really cool, it's like watching a fireworks show. Very mysterious yet colorful. The only thing that I don't like of his is the Japanese style colthes that he designed."  
  
  
"I have to thank him for suddenly taken a interest in Asians. Otherwise how can I use Trowa to talk him into making me his photographer. For all I know is that I had been taking pictures Western style for way too long."  
  
  
At the same time the people around them were all clapping. Duo heard it and clap a few times while say Bravo over and over.  
  
  
"Duo! What are those people sitting infront of us? Are they some important people?"  
  
  
"Don't say that! From what I heard from Wufei is that they use to be tennis players. So you can say that they are important personal around here."  
  
  
"Duo. Are you close to Wufei?"  
  
  
"Well you could say that if I didn't play a joke on him. But he basicly let me do whatever I want if I tell him first."  
  
  
"Wufei is always busy how can you guys have time to talk?"  
  
  
Ok I know I didn't put the make out sence in but I can't help it I am sick and this is as long as it could get I think, I also didn't put Relena in yet I mean how can I do that when Duo and Heero are talking to each other. It's very close to a make out sence though so you'll have to just wait for it. I love ciffhangers. Flames go ahead as long as you review this. 


End file.
